disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of cameos in Disney shows
A list featuring various Disney cameos (characters, objects, park locations, etc.) in Disney television shows. Walt Disney Television Animation Group86.jpg|Hoppopotamus as Tinker Bell (The Wuzzles) Pamd.png|Pepper Ann watching The Mighty Ducks in the episode "The Environ-Mentals" (Pepper Ann) Genie-lamp cameo.jpg|Genie's Lamp DHOM 1x01 PetePepperLydia.png|Pepper Ann and Lydia in Main Street, Disneyville. (House of Mouse) Spinelli filmore.png|Ashley Spinelli in the school cafeteria. (Fillmore!) 200px-Tumblr m13zlwQpVL1r8ck9r.jpg|Ingrid Third at Jake's Halloween Party (American Dragon: Jake Long) Perry in Where's my water.png|Perry the Platypus in Swampy's Underground Adventures Mirror, Mirror 1.png|The Evil Queen's heart chest in "Mirror, Mirror" (The 7D) MarsAndBeyondWOY.png|The barrel-like martian from "Mars and Beyond" in the opening title sequence of Wander Over Yonder TiggeronLuxoBall.jpg|Pixar Ball Mortimer guest stars in Mickey Mouse Clubhoues .png|Mortimer Mouse in "Minnie's Birthday". (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) edf7dea030d200c2f44057b5ae2a7d8dd6ba2f09.jpg|Marlin in a mask in "Rebel Hair". (Pijama Toons) Capture1.jpg|Joey Beaver (very left) and Donald Jr. (right). (Minnie's Bow-Toons) Walt Disney anthology series An Adventure in Color - Ludwig Von Drake - YouTube.jpg|Danny, Trusty, and Jock chasing Professor Ludwig Von Drake to get the steak An Adventure in Color - Ludwig Von Drake - YouTube2.jpg|Pongo chasing Professor Ludwig Von Drake to get the steak An Adventure in Color - Ludwig Von Drake - YouTube3.jpg|The Terrier who hangs with Danny taking the steak bone from Professor Ludwig Von Drake Donald.PNG|Donald Duck in the Disneyland episode "Mars and Beyond" Ichabod Tiyldd.png|Ichabod Crane and Johnny Appleseed in "This is Your Life, Donald Duck" Tiyldd2.png|With Captain Hook Pecosbill Tiyldd.png|Pecos Bill and Widowmaker Cyril Proudbottom Tiyldd.png|J. Thaddeus Toad and Cyril Proudbottom Tiyldd3.png|Lady, Tramp, Scamp, and Annette, Collette, and Danielle Cinderella Tiyldd.png|Cinderella, Major, and Bruno Tiyldd6.png|Bongo the Bear Dumbo Tiyldd.png|Dumbo Tiyldd7.png|Mad Hatter and March Hare Peterandthewolf Tiyldd.png|Peter, Ivan, Wolf, and Misha, Yasha, and Vladimir Snowwhite Tiyldd.png|Snow White Dwarves Tiyldd.png|Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Dopey Tiyldd.png|and Dopey Tiyldd8.png|Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear Tiyldd9.png|John Darling, Cubby Tiyldd10.png|Slightly Tiyldd11.png|and the Twins This is Your Life, Donald Duck - Gathering.jpg 1958-from-all-of-us-to-all-of-you-17.jpg Faoutaoy Alice6.png|Alice in From All of Us to All of You Faoutaoy Birds4.png|with the Birds Faoutaoy Dopey.png|and Dopey Faoutaoy Jaq.png|Jaq Faoutaoy Mice6.png|Mice Faoutaoy Thumper5.png|Thumper and his bunnies, with Pluto butch bulldog.jpg|Butch the Bulldog in "Donald's Award" Mickeyamigos.png|Mickey Mouse in "Two Happy Amigos" Tic-toc Two Happy Amigos01.png|Tick-Tock the Crocodile in "Two Happy Amigos" Morrisbalsamamigos.png|Morris the Midget Moose and Balsam in "Two Happy Amigos" Burritoamigos.png|Burrito in "Two Happy Amigos" File:Vondrakecameo (1).png|The Fairy Godmother File:Vondrakecameo (2).png|Pinocchio and the Blue Fairy File:Vondrakecameo (3).png|Maleficent File:Vondrakecameo(4).png|The Evil Queen in her witch form ''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears MiDo.png|Mickey and Donald as statues gummibears-hiddenmickey1.jpg|Mickey and Donald statues at the front view of the wagon Gummi1-16.jpg|Tummi and Cubbi wearing Sorcerer Mickey's robe and hat Gustavcameoingummiebears.jpg|The Giant from ''Brave Little Tailor '' as a woodsman Screen Shot 2016-12-07 at 11.39.30 am.png|Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse make cameos as dolls on a shelf while Gruffi is bathing DuckTales Magica's Shadow War - Snow White Cameo.png|A reference to ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in "Magica's Shadow War". Screenshot 2017-08-29 at 12.57.04 PM.png|Kaa. Screenshot 2017-08-29 at 12.57.32 PM.png|Brutus and Nero. ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers The Colonal Chip and Dale.jpg|The Colonel (101 Dalmatians) as Roger's dog, MacDuff CrocodileOnCnDRR.jpg|The Crocodile with Zipper in "Kiwi's Big Adventure Tic-toc -A Wolf in Cheap Clothing01.png|The Crocodile in "A Wolf in Cheap Clothing" Tick-Tock -An Elephant Never Suspects 05.png|The Crocodile with Monterey Jack in "An Elephant Never Suspects" Humphrey in Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Humphrey as a forest bear Bearing Up Baby 10.jpg|Louie as a mountain lion Risky-Beesness-02.jpg|Buzz-Buzz the Bee and Spike the Bee as the Queen Bee's bees Sewernose.jpg|Ben Ali Gator as Sewernose de Bergerac S 28.jpg|The Nautilus TaleSpin Talespin Flying Dupes - YouTube2.jpg|The Bomb from Peter Pan Talespin Flying Dupes - YouTube22.jpg|Nana Tick-Tock TaleSpin.jpg|The Crocodile in the episode "The Sound and the Furry" Spunky-TS.jpg|Spunky in "Paradise Lost" Darkwing Duck Darkwing Duck - 35 - Life, the Negaverse and Everything - YouTube.jpg|Zummi Gummi as a toy in "Life, the Negaverse, and Everything". Darkwing Duck - 66 - That Sinking Feeling - YouTube.jpg|Basil of Baker Street's cameo in "That Sinking Feeling" Darkwing Duck - 50 - In Like Blunt - YouTube2.jpg|Flintheart Glomgold, Magica De Spell and a Beagle Boy in "In Like Blunt" tic-toc Darkwing01.jpg|The Crocodile's cameo in "Apes of Wrath" tic-toc Darkwing08.jpg|The crocodile's cameo in "Dirty Money" Magic Brooms Cameo in Darkwing Duck.JPG|The Magic Brooms' cameo in "Hot Spells" Tumblr mzqi0lX5eU1r3jmn6o2 1280.png|Basil of Baker Street's cameo in "Battle of the Brainteasers" Dwbilly.jpg|Billy the Squid as Neptunia's octopus friend, Hal in "Something Fishy" Dwbilly2.jpg|Billy the Squid as an octopus in an aquarium in "The Darkwing Squad" Dwbilly3.jpg|Billy as Hal in "Just Us Justice Ducks" (part 1) Dwbilly4.jpg|Billy as Hal in "Just Us Justice Ducks" (part 2) Goof Troop File:Duck.png|Donald in a picture File:MM.png|Goofy with Mickey Mouse ears Quackerjack goof troop.jpg|Quackerjack on Max's watch Goof Troop - 1x21 - Terminal Pete - YouTube.jpg|Gopher beagleboysgooftroop.jpg|The Beagle Boys Tick-Tock-Tub Be or Not Tub Be.png|Tick-Tock the Crocodile DW.PNG|Darkwing Duck in "For Pete's Sake" DW2.PNG|Darkwing Duck on Pete's TV in "Bringin' on the Rain" Gosalyn.PNG|Gosalyn Mallard on Pete's TV in "Bringin' on the Rain" Gopher.PNG|Gopher in "Bringin' on the Rain" Georgettecameo.png|A Georgette prototype in "A Pizza the Action" Humphreygooftroop.png|Humphrey the Bear in "You Camp Take It With You" GoofTroopXmasGroup.jpg|Humphrey the Bear in "Have Yourself a Goofy Little Christmas" Sheriffpete.png|Pete wearing the Sheriff of Nottingham's clothes in "Goofin' Hood and his Melancholy Men" Bonkers Horacio&Gaspar Bonkers.png|Jasper and Horace in ''Bonkers LoboFeroz Bonkers.png|The Big Bad Wolf in Bonkers Bonkers - Casabonkers - bigbadwolf.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf in Bonkers again BonkersMickey.png|Mickey Mouse in Bonkers Bonkers - Casabonkers - Mickey.jpg|Mickey Mouse statue in Bonkers Brerbear.png|Brer Bear in Bonkers Lady&tramp.png|Lady and Tramp in Bonkers Bonkers - Of Mice and Menace 2.jpg|Lady and Tramp in Bonkers again BonkersWithDonald.jpg|Donald Duck in Bonkers DonMic2.png|Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck in Bonkers again as photographs DarkwingAndMarsupilami.jpg|Darkwing Duck and Marsupilami in Bonkers Beagle Boy cameo in Bonkers.png|A Beagle Boy in Bonkers DumboBonkers.jpg|Dumbo in Bonkers DumboinBonkers.jpg|Dumbo in Bonkers again GoofyBonkers.jpg|Goofy in Bonkers PeteBonkers.jpg|Pete in Bonkers t-rexbonkers.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex in Bonkers hyacinth bonkers.png|Hyacinth Hippo in Bonkers ali gator bonkers.png|Ben Ali Gator in Bonkers darkwing bonkers.png|Darkwing in Bonkers again Darkwing's award bonkers.png|Darkwing in Bonkers' dream in Bonkers Comadreja Bonkers.png|A Weasel in Bonkers ShereKhansMugshot.jpg|Shere Khan mugshot in Bonkers. Honest John.PNG|Honest John in Bonkers Bonkers - Of Mice and Menace 9.jpg|Greasy in Bonkers Bonkers - Of Mice and Menace 10.jpg|Chernabog in Bonkers Bonkers Do Toons Dream of Animated Sheep Ferdinand the Bull's Cameo.JPG|Ferdinand in Bonkers Bonkers - Of Mice and Menace 8.jpg|Darkwing Duck on TV in Bonkers Bonkers - Of Mice and Menace 7.jpg|Meeny, Miny, and Moe wearing Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse costumes Bonkers - Of Mice and Menace 5.jpg|Cinderella's glass slipper in Bonkers Bonkers - Of Mice and Menace 6.jpg|Cinderella's carriage in Bonkers Bonkers - Of Mice and Menace 4.jpg|Monstro in Bonkers Bonkers - Of Mice and Menace 3.jpg|Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, and his flag in Bonkers Bonkers - Of Mice and Menace 1.jpg|Steamboat Willie Mickey in Bonkers I Oughta Be in Toons - Goofy Cameo.png|Donald and Goofy's clothes from Goof Troop in Bonkers Dog Day Aftertoon - Goofy Cameo.png|Goofy in Bonkers Dog Day Aftertoon - Goofy Cameo 2.png|Goofy in Bonkers Cereal Surreal - Goofy Cameo.png|Goofy in Bonkers Doorknobbonkers.png|The Doorknob in Bonkers Calling All Cars - Bonkers dressed as Peter Pan.png|Bonkers dressed as Peter Pan ''Marsupilami Vlcsnap-2015-05-01-18h15m34s584.png|Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom in "Hole in Mars" Vlcsnap-2015-05-01-18h13m44s581.png|Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom in "The Wizard of Mars" vlcsnap-2015-05-09-00h31m12s403.png|Bongo The Little Mermaid Savethewhale114.jpg|The Penguin Waiters in the episode "Save the Whale" Heroes140.jpg|Dragon Maleficent in "Heroes" Gargoyles Wolfgargoyles.png|The Wolf from ''The Sword in the Stone on a TV. Tlkingargoyles.png|''The Lion King'' on a TV. Quackpackgargoyles.png|Donald Duck from the Quack Pack episode; "The Really Mighty Ducks" on a TV. Goliath & Elisa (2).jpg|Elisa Maza wearing Belle's dress for Halloween in "Eye of the Beholder". ''Aladdin File:Vh127.jpg|Tick-Tock the Crocodile Df117.jpg|Pinocchio Esp126.jpg|Figaro and Cleo Genie louis ostrich.jpg|Madame Upanova Wccc160.jpg|Jasmine as Rebecca Cunningham, Iago as Kit Cloudkicker, and Abu as King Louie from ''TaleSpin Sloc1022.jpg|Iago as Ariel Geniebb.jpg|Iago as Belle Sloc1021.jpg|Iago as Pinocchio 1000px-PICT9340.jpg|Iago as Frank Emdj053.jpg|Jasmine with Ariel's hair Geniearielstuff.jpg|Ariel on the magazine cover donaldinaladdin.jpg|Donald Duck life preserver ''Timon & Pumbaa T&P Genie's lamp.png|Genie's lamp Timon i Pumba - Nie calkiem Robin Hood -HQ- -PL- - YouTube.jpg|Cogsworth in the episode "Serengeti Western" Dragon Maleficent (Timon and Pumbaa).png|Dragon Maleficent AMVulturepolice12.png|Cinderella's slipper Timon Pumbaa – 45b – Sense Senegambia Seek Cartoon.jpg|A Jiminy Cricket prototype Timon&Pumbaashapedasbooks.png|A Winnie the Pooh wordplay on Pumbaa in "Library Brouhaha" Timon&PumbaaaasPeterPancharacters.png|Timon and Pumbaa wearing Peter Pan and Tinker Bell costumes in "Library Brouhaha" Quack Pack File:Cameo.png|Genie on TV File:Scuttle.png|Scuttle on Donald's surfboard Quack Pack - Can't Take a Yolk - YouTube.jpg|Leslie J. Clark from the Donald Duck cartoon ''Duck Pimples as EZ Smith in "You Can't Take a Yolk" Ratigan Quack Pack.jpg|Professor Ratigan on the front side of criminal trading cards ZLfXgy h9FYZW.jpg|A Beagle Boy as an attack dummy Pluto Quack Pack.png|Pluto in the first episode, "The Really Mighty Ducks" Dale - Hit the Road, Backwater Jack.jpg|Dale in a man's pocket from "Hit the Road, Backwater Jack" Quack Pack Lambert.jpg|Lambert as 2 of Andre Demouche's pet lions ''Jungle Cubs 1x06 - The Humans Must Be Crazy - YouTube2.jpg|The Crocodile at the end of "The Humans Must Be Crazy" Boomer cameo-Jungle Cubs.png|Boomer in the episode "Buffaloed" The Croc01.png|A crocodile resembling either Brutus or Nero in "How the Panther Lost His Roar" 101 Dalmatians Jock HIWTBI.jpg|Jock in "Home is Where the Bark Is" (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Lucky Cadpig Rolly OSWT.jpg|Aladdin, Genie, Mowgli, Ariel, Mickey and Donald riding the subway Rolly Mickey Mouse Toy.jpg|Rolly with Mickey Mouse toy LMOn Ahab.jpg|Ariel as the figurehead Toy Basket.jpg|Woody in toy basket Gruteley Nursery.jpg|Mickey Mouse plant EDWLR.jpg|Pumbaa with other animals Jim Jinkins Anita.jpg|Jim Jinkins as the cult leader Hercules B15.png|Ursula's cameo in ''Hercules: The Animated Series SebastianCameo.png|Sebastian's cameo in "Hercules and the Big Sink" FlotsamCameo.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam cameo in "Hercules and the Big Sink" Flounder cameo.png|Flounder in Hercules: The Animated Series Hercules The Animated Series cassi.jpg|Cassandra dressed up as Snow White in "Hercules and the Long Nightmare" icarusdopey.png|Icarus dressed up as Dopey in "Hercules and the Long Nightmare" Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom Cameo.png|Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom in "Hercules and the Prometheus Affair" ''Recess pluto in recess.JPG|Pluto on his doghouse being carried away by the rain during T.J.'s nightmare in "Rainy Days" owl in recess.JPG|Owl making an appearance in "Bachelor Gus" Mickey Mouse Works Mickey & Picaporte.png|The Doorknob as one of the many random doors that Mickey tries to open in "Locksmiths" Houseofmouse14.jpg|Toby Turtle and Skippy in "Around the World in Eighty Days" File:Mad hatter, mickey mouse works.png|The Mad Hatter in "Pit Crew" Songs of the south, Mickey Mouse works.png|Song of the South'' animals in "Computer.don" File:Donald w Disney princesses.png|Aurora, Snow White, and Cinderella in "Mickey's April Fools" File:Pluto as abu.png|Pluto as Abu in "Mickey's Mistake" File:Robin hood,Mickey and pluto.png|Mickey as Robin Hood and Pluto as Friar Tuck in "Mickey's Mistake" File:Roy Disney Mickey mouse works.png|Roy E. Disney in "Mickey's Mix-Up" Tumblr m2p1qp5ntP1r3jmn6o1 500.png|Thumper as a good luck charm in "Donald's Charmed Date" Tumblr m2p93azY9X1r3jmn6o1 500.png|Thumper again when Donald and Daisy are about to go on a spooky ride in "Donald's Charmed Date" File:Louie sorcerer hat.png|Mickey's Sorcerer Hat in "Rocket Ruckus" File:Mmw goofy jr.png|Goofy Jr. in "How to Be a Baseball Fan" File:Goofy as Princess Leia.jpg|Goofy as Princess Leia Organa in "How to Be Groovy, Cool and Fly" Pit Crew Goofy Jr..png|Goofy Jr. in "Pit Crew" Card names.png|Some of the names of the classic Disney cartoon characters mentioned on punch cards in "Donald's Rocket Ruckus" Willie the whale with banjo.jpg|Willie the Whale in "Relaxing with Von Drake" Tumblr m2p1n8rghZ1r3jmn6o1 1280.png|Goofy, Jr., Morty Fieldmouse, Sis, and Melody Mouse in "Donald's Charmed Date" Street cleaner 2.JPG|The freaked out dogs from "Purple Pluto" in "Pluto Gets the Paper: Street Cleaner" how to be a gentleman.jpg|Minnie Mouse, Mickey Mouse, and Donald Duck as train passengers in "How to Be a Gentleman" how to be a gentleman - Copy.jpg|Humphrey the Bear as train passenger in "How to Be a Gentleman" Ajaxthegorillamickeymouseworks.jpg|Ajax the Gorilla in "Bird Brained Donald" Vlcsnap-2015-02-28-10h33m45s163.png|Timon in Around the World in 80 Days House Of Mouse - Unplugged Club - Pete Quasimodo.jpg|Pete as Quasimodo in Music Store Donald ''Phineas and Ferb Kim Possible's Spot the Diff cameo.jpg|Kim Possible in the Spot the Diff episode "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" P&f muses.jpg|The Muses on a vase in "Greece Lightning" JackSkellingtoninPF.jpg|Jack Skellington in his pumpkin king costume Isabeluk.jpg|Pride Rock in ''Phineas and Ferb ''Stitch! ScreenCapture 27.02.13 18-32-37.jpg|Snow White's dress Croc.PNG|Tick-Tock the Crocodile Pleakley Alicia.png|Pleakley dressed up as Alice Jake and the Never Land Pirates Lamp-Hook the Genie!.png|Genie's Lamp in "Hook the Genie!" Neptune's Trident.png|King Triton's trident in "Izzy's Trident Treasure!" Hook-Grandpa Bones01.png|The Tiger Lily from ''Alice in Wonderland ''Mickey Mouse 6765 Harold-1 jpg-500x0.jpg|The Matterhorn Yeti in "Yodelberg" Mickey-mouse-croissant-de-triomphe-12.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming in "Croissant de Triomphe" Mickey-Mouse-Cartoon.jpg|Casey Junior and Walt Disney in "Tokyo Go" HoraceStayinCool.jpeg|Horace Horsecollar in "Stayin' Cool" Mickey Mouse King Candy.png|King Candy's name on the window of a candy store in "Bad Ear Day" HoraceBadEarDay.jpeg|Horace Horsecollar in "Bad Ear Day" Clara in Bad Ear Day.jpg|Clara Cluck in "Bad Ear Day" Pixar Ball Mickey Mouse.png|Pixar Ball in "Dog Show" Mickey Mouse willie.png|Willie the Whale in "O Sole Minnie" It's a small world.png|The It's a Small World clock tower in "O Sole Minnie" HoneyFlipperboobootosis.jpeg|Winnie the Pooh's honey in "Flipperboobootosis" HoraceThirdWheel.jpeg|Horace Horsecollar in "Third Wheel" ClarabelleThirdWheel.jpeg|Clarabelle Cow in "Third Wheel" Mickey Mouse Lady and Tramp.png|Lady and Tramp in "Third Wheel" 134904 0027 thu.jpg|Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Peter Pig, Paddy Pig, and the trombone player from ''The Band Concert in "The Adorable Couple" The adorable couple beauty and the beast.png|Belle and Beast in "The Adorable Couple" NewJose.png|José Carioca in "O Futebol Clássico". 1403380419046.jpg|Gyro Gearloose in "Down the Hatch" PoorDonald.jpeg|Donald's sailboat model from "Chips Ahoy" in "Goofy's Grandma" CaptainDonald3.png|Glut in "Captain Donald" Vultures.JPG|Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy in "Mumbai Madness" Mickey mouse king louie.png|King Louie, Flunkey, and the Bandar-logs in "Mumbai Madness" ChipAndDaleSpaceWalkies.jpeg|Chip and Dale in "Space Walkies" Mickey Mouse Space Mountain.png|Space Mountain in "Space Walkies" 6-0.png|Clarabelle Cow and Daisy Duck in "Goofy's First Love" Doggone Biscuits 2.jpg|Pete in "Doggone Biscuits" DonaldFlowerForMinnie.jpeg|Donald Duck in "A Flower for Minnie" Screen Shot 2015-08-23 at 11.07.41 PM.png|Snow White in "Wish Upon a Coin" Mickeymouse2013s03e03wishuponacoin480pwebdlx264s.jpg|The doves from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in "Wish Upon a Coin" 280x157-OAV.jpg|Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, and Dopey in "Wish Upon a Coin" Nephewsblackandwhite.jpeg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie in "Black and White" Miguelito.png|Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca, Clarabelle Cow, and the Orphans in "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" Eeyore's tail cameo.png|Eeyore's tail in "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" MickeyBDAY.jpg|Horace Horsecollar in "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" Wonders of the Deep 11.png|Pinocchio and Geppetto in "Wonders of the Deep" BobbysoxersCoupleSweaters.jpeg|The Teenagers in "Couple Sweaters" Mickey Mouse 2013 Beagle Boys.png|The Beagle Boys in "Sock Burglar" Mickey Mouse 2013 Phantom Blot.png|The Phantom Blot in "Sock Burglar" Mickey Mouse 2013 Evil Queen.png|The Evil Queen in "Sock Burglar" Mickey Mouse 2013 Big Bad Wolf.png|The Big Bad Wolf in "Sock Burglar" Mickey Mouse 2013 Entombed title card.png|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit in the title card for "Entombed" Fantasia2000Pumbaa.jpeg|The names Fantasia 2000 and Pumbaa graffitied on a wall in "No Reservations" ThumperBambiDuckTheHalls.jpeg|Thumper and Bambi in "Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special" TROPICALTHMOOTHIE?.jpeg|Gus Goose in "Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special" Mickey Mouse - Oswald.jpg|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit in "Canned" Steamboat Willie boat in Canned.png|Steamboat from Steamboat Willie in "Canned" Beagle Boys Mickey Mouse.jpg|The Beagle Boys in "Touchdown and Out" Chernabog in Mickey Mouse.jpg|Chernabog in "Touchdown and Out" Locked in Love Mickey Mouse (6).jpg|Donald and Daisy Duck in "Locked in Love" TLR (3).jpg|Horace Horsecollar and Clarabelle Cow in "Three-Legged Race" RobotThreeLeggedRace.jpeg|Martian Robot from "Mickey Mouse Works" in "Three-Legged Race" Nature's Wonderland Mickey (2).jpg|Big Thunder Mountain Railroad in "Nature's Wonderland" Nature's Wonderland Mickey (3).jpg|Mine Train Through Nature's Wonderland in "Nature's Wonderland" Nature's Wonderland Mickey (1).png|Walt Disney in "Nature's Wonderland" Horace Mickey Mouse.jpg|Horace Horsecollar in "The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular" ClarabelleSpooktacular.jpeg|Clarabelle Cow in "The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular" HeadlessHorsemanSpooktacular.jpeg|The Headless Horseman in "The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular" ChernabogSpooktacular.jpeg|Chernabog in "The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular" SteamboatSpooktacular.jpeg|Steamboat from Steamboat Willie in "The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular" HauntedMansionBustSpooktacular.jpeg|One of the busts from The Haunted Mansion in "The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular" ClaraCluckSpooktacular.jpeg|Clara Cluck in "The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular" DirtyBillSpooktacular.jpeg|Dirty Bill in "The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular" The Birthday Song 3.jpeg|Humphrey the Bear, Clara Cluck, Chip and Dale, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Pete, and Mary Poppins in "The Birthday Song" GusWithoutTropicalThmoothie.jpeg|Gus Goose in "The Birthday Song" Dream6.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf in "The Perfect Dream" DonaldFeedTheBirds.jpeg|Donald Duck in "Feed the Birds" MartianRobotFeedTheBirds.jpeg|Martian Robot in "Feed the Birds" WaltDisneyFeedTheBirds.jpeg|Walt Disney in "Feed the Birds" JafarFeedTheBirds.jpeg|Jafar in "Feed the Birds" InflatableFeedTheBirds.jpeg|Donald's inner tube from Beach Picnic in "Feed the Birds" PenguinWaitersCarnaval.jpeg|The Penguin Waiters in "Carnaval" ClarabelleCarnaval.jpeg|Clarabelle Cow in "Carnaval" JoseCariocaCarnaval.jpeg|José Carioca in "Carnaval" OstrichesCarnaval.jpeg|The Ostriches from Fantasia in "Carnaval" PeteCarnaval.jpeg|Pete in "Carnaval" GoofyCarnaval.jpeg|Goofy in "Carnaval" Mickey Mouse Shanghai Oswald.jpg|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit in "Year of the Dog" RajaYearOfTheDog.jpeg|Raja the Tiger in "Year of the Dog" DumboMickeyMouse2013.png|Casey Jones, Casey Junior, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, and The Crows in "New Shoes" Mickey Mouse Humphrey.jpg|Humphrey the Bear in "Springtime" CyrilProudbottomDumbLuck.jpeg|Cyril Proudbottom in "Dumb Luck" MonstroFlushed.jpeg|Monstro the Whale in "Flushed!" PinocchioSkullFlushed.jpeg|Pinocchio's skull in "Flushed!" KingRollEm.jpeg|The King from Brave Little Tailor in "Roll 'em" WolfArrowmenRollEm.jpeg|The Wolf Arrowmen from Robin Hood in "Roll 'em" DonaldInnerTubeRollEm.jpeg|A Donald Duck inner tube in "Roll 'em" Roll 'em Mars and Beyond.png|The Martian Mastermind in "Roll 'em" JFABBAmoreMotore.jpeg|Johnny Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet in "Amore Motore" HousePainters.jpeg|Minnie wearing the Sorcerer Hat from Fantasia in "House Painters" Mickey Mouse Matey McDuck cameo.jpg|Matey McDuck in "Surprise!" BoboSafariSoGood.jpeg|Bobo the Elephant in "Safari, So Good" LionKingSafariSoGood.jpeg|Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in a deleted scene from "Safari, So Good" ''Star vs. the Forces of Evil Iw4t1v7wh6ex.jpg|Soos Ramirez Tumblr odnn0uz29A1uk5pr5o3 1280.png|Bill Cipher's teapot from "The Last Mabelcorn" Starstruck-5.png|Some of the Mystery Shack customers from "Tourist Trapped" Future-Worm youtu.be-u15QQHkzoVQ.jpg|Kelly, Pony Head, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz youtu.be-u15QQHkzoVQ (1).jpg|Pickle and Peanut youtu.be-u15QQHkzoVQ (2).jpg|Wander and Sylvia youtu.be-u15QQHkzoVQ (3).jpg|Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines and Grunkle Stan Descendants: Wicked World Descendants-Wicked-World-8.png|A picture of Snow White. Descendants-Wicked-World-19.jpg|Dr. Facilier's hat. Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-14.jpg|Captain Hook in a picture. Tangled: The Series Secret of the Sun Drop 24.jpg|Belle's dress in "Secret of the Sun Drop". Tangled Spire panorama.jpg|King Triton's Trident, Spinning Wheel, the Sword in the Stone, Black Cauldron, Sorcerer Hat, and a Magic Broom in "Keeper of the Spire". Tangled Spire artifacts.jpg|The Heart Box in "Keeper of the Spire". [[DuckTales (2017 series)|''DuckTales (2017 TV series)]] Woo-oo! - Armstrong Cameo.png|Armstrong in "Woo-oo!" Woo-oo! - Gene's Lamp Cameo.png|Gene's Lamp in '"Woo-oo!" Woo-oo! - Giant Gold Coin Cameo.png|A giant coin from the Valley of the Golden Suns in "Woo-oo!" GummiBearsDuckTales.jpeg|The Gummi Bears in "From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22!" ''Legend of the Three Caballeros Lamp Three Cabelleros.jpg|Genie's Lamp Schoolhouse Rock! ReadyOrNot,HereICome!-EasterEgg.jpg|Tom Yohe's name on shirt in "Ready or Not, Here I Come!" ReadyOrNot,HereICome!-EasterEgg2.jpg|George Newall's name on shirt in "Ready or Not, Here I Come!" Lucky Seven Sampson Easter Egg.png|Phil Kimmelman's name on the grafitti in "Lucky Seven Sampson" Tom Yohe Cartoon.png|Cartoon version of Tom Yohe in "The Good Eleven" George Newall Cartoon.png|Cartoon version of George Newall riding on a bicycle in "The Good Eleven" Verb (That's What's Happening) Easter Egg.png|George Newall's name in "Verb (That's What's Happening)" as "George's Groceries" ANounisaPerson,PlaceorThing-EasterEgg.jpg|Tom Yohe's name in "A Noun is a Person, Place or Thing" ANounisaPerson,PlaceorThing-EasterEgg2.jpg|Lynn Ahern's name in "A Noun is a Person, Place or Thing" ANounisaPerson,PlaceorThing-EasterEgg3.jpg|George Newall's name in "A Noun is a Person, Place or Thing" A Noun is a Person, Place or Thing Easter Egg 4.png|George Newall's name in "A Noun is a Person, Place or Thing" as "Newall's Drug Store" Knee-The Shot Heard Round the World.jpg|Knee's cameo in "The Shot Heard Round the World" ThePreamble-EasterEggs.jpg|Tom Yohe, Rad Stone, George Newall, Lyn Ahrens' name cameos in "The Preamble" Knee-The Great American Melting Pot.jpg|Knee's cameo in "The Great American Melting Pot" TheGreatAmericanMeltingPot-EasterEgg.jpg|Tom Yohe's name cameo in "The Great American Melting Pot" The Body Machine Easter Eggs.png|Cartoon versions of Bob Dorough and Jack Sheldon in "The Body Machine" TheEnergyBlues-GeorgeNewall'sNameCameo.jpg|George Newall's name cameo in "The Energy Blues" InterplanetJanet-DogCameo.jpg|Mrs. Jones' dog's cameo in "Interplanet Janet" DollarsandSense-TomYohe'sNameCameo.jpg|Tom Yohe's name cameo in "Dollars and Sense" WalkingonWalkStreet-ConjunctionJunctionCameo.jpg|"Conjunction Junction" cameo in "Walking on Wall Street" TyrannosaurusDebt-10DollarBill.jpg|Tom Yohe's name cameo in "Tyrannosaurus Debt" TyrannosaurusDebt-Bill'sCameo.jpg|Bill's cameo in "Tyrannosaurus Debt" ConspiracyTheoryRock-SchoolhouseRockyCameo.jpg|Schoolhouse Rocky's cameo in "Conspiracy Theory Rock" ConspiracyTheoryRock-Bill'sCameo.jpg|Bill's cameo in "Conspiracy Theory Rock" MickeyMouseinConspiracyTheoryRock.jpg|Mickey Mouse in "Conspiracy Theory Rock" Presidential Minute Easter Egg.png|The ABC logo on the camera in "Presidential Minute" ABC Studios Once Upon a Time OnceUponATime23 Mickey.jpg|A Mickey Mouse figurine in Mr. Gold's shop onceuponatime mickey cameo.jpg|Another Mickey figurine in the shop Onceuponatime mickey3.png|The Mickey figurine appears again Onceuponatime tinkerbell.png|Tinker Bell as a lawn ornament Onceuponatime minnie.png|A Minnie Mouse figurine in Mr. Gold's shop Onceuponatime minnie2.png|A Minnie toy in Emma's nursery onceuponatike minnie3.jpg|Another Minnie figurine in Mr. Gold's shop Onceuponatime lumiere, cogsworth.jpg|Lumiere and Cogsworth as objects in Rumplestiltskin's castle onceuponatime chip.png|Chip as one of Rumplestilitskin's teacups onceuponatime genie's lamp.png|Genie's Lamp in Mr. Gold's shop Tron lunchbox.jpg|Tron'' on Henry's lunchbox ONCEparanoids.jpg|Space Paranoids, a game from Tron Encom Once Upon A Time.png|An ENCOM company ad on the bench sorcerer hat ouat cameo.png|The Sorcerer Hat in Rumplestiltskin's castle Online shows Snapshot 1 (3-14-2016 10-17 AM).png|An ice picture of Olaf on the left (Disney Tsum Tsum) ''It's a Small World: The Animated Series'' IASW Mowgli.png|Mowgli and Shanti in Episode 1: "A Jolly Holi Day". IASW Merida.jpg|Merida in Episode 2: "Bricht and Braw". Small world animated series 052.png|Stitch as a kite in Episode 3: "Let's Go Fly a Kite". IASW Frozen.png|Elsa, Anna and Olaf in Episode 4: "Little Birds, Frost, and Pine". IASW Pele.png|Pele in Episode 5: "Tropical Hideaway". IASW Hina Kuluua.png|Hina Kuluua in Episode 5: "Tropical Hideaway". IASW Lilo.png|Lilo Pelekai in Episode 5: "Tropical Hideaway". IASW Finding Nemo.png|Marlin and Dory in Episode 5: "Tropical Hideaway". IASW Crush.png|Crush and Squirt in Episode 5: "Tropical Hideaway". IASW José, Fritz, Pierre.png|José, Fritz, Pierre, and Michael in Episode 5: "Tropical Hideaway". IASW Kuzco.png|Kuzco and Pacha in Episode 6: "Up and Down". IASW Donald, Jose.png|Donald Duck and José Carioca in Episode 6: "Up and Down". IASW Timon & Pumbaa.png|Timon and Pumbaa in Episode 7: "One Golden Sun". IASW Zazu.png|Zazu in Episode 7: "One Golden Sun". IASW Pride Rock.png|Pride Rock in Episode 7: "One Golden Sun". IASW Mushu.png|Mushu in Episode 8: "Just One Moon". IASW Mulan.png|Fa Mulan in Episode 8: "Just One Moon". IASW Crikee Vinylmation.png|Cri-Kee and Blank and Bow Vinylmations from "Blank" in Episode 8: "Just One Moon". IASW Fantasia.png|The Dancing Mushrooms in Episode 8: "Just One Moon". List of cameos in Disney shows Category:Galleries